Forced Peace
by laurana117
Summary: Hashirama uses an unorthodox method to get Madara into a peace agreement with him. A forced marriage fic. HashiMada.


HashiMada Hyp. I

A/N- Baby steps into the HashiMada fandom. Welcome to my first published HashiMada work, I hope you like it.

Pairing- HashiMada.

Warnings- Homo-sexuality, violence and consent issues. OOC.

Disclaimer- Naruto is not mine. Nor does he even appear in this story. So there you go!

* * *

The Senju and The Uchiha.

Madara felt someone had lodged a scythe in his forehead. And that they were driving it constantly into his skull. What had he and Izuna been drinking before bed? They wouldn't be doing that anymore! Plus Father and Madara's brothers would be mad that Madara was useless for a day.

Madara reached up to feel his forehead, but he couldn't. His hand was restrained by something a lot stronger than he was.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by a wooden room. And a piece of bark that was holding his hands away from him. The wood was so abnormally shaped, because it had grown to completely surround his wrists. How strange.

Madara tried to summon his mangekyo Sharingan to Amaterasu the wood away, but a blinding pain shot through his skull and situated at his eyes when he tried.

His chakra was too low. And he had been summoning Amaterasu too often. He was tired and needed a week to rest. Which the Uchiha clan could not afford, as he was one of their best fighters.

Madara didn't remember crying out at the pain in his eyes, but the next thing he knew a sliding door was open and Hashirama Senju had rushed into the room.

Madara tried to understand why Hashirama was here. Madara's mind was just too slow to understand though.

"Hashirama- why?" Madara grumbled.

"Oh my god." Hashirama said as he observed Madara. "Your eye is bleeding, what happened?"

"Why are you here? Where am I?" Madara asked. Sure Hashirama was his bitter enemy, but Madara had always trusted him for some strange reason.

Hashirama sat back but he continued to glare at the blood pooling out of Madara's eye. "Senju warriors saw you collapse during the latest battle between our clans. And upon my orders they brought you back here as a captive. You are within the Senju compound in a heavily guarded room."

"Why not kill me?" Madara asked as he turned his head slightly to the side. "It would be most beneficial to kill one of the best Uchiha warriors."

"Killing you is still an option. Though I would rather not have the wrath of Fajima and your brothers." Hashirama said. "I have another plan for you that involve you being very much alive."

"And what would that be?" Madara quipped. "Target practice for Tobirama?"

Hashirama turned his glare to Madara. "Our clans have been fighting for too long. No one remembers or knows why, and I am tired of fighting. I have lost my older brothers to your people and I do not care for it happening any longer."

"And how are you going to stop the fighting?" Madara asked. "Izuna and I have discussed this much with our brothers and we cannot think of a way for our two clans to stop fighting."

"I will use you of course. Fajima's precious son Madara." Hashirama said.

Madara laughed. "If you plan on using me as a lever in peace negotiations you'll have to think again. Fajima doesn't care about what happens to me. He only uses me as a tool to destroy the Senju."

A strange look passed over Hashirama's face. It was hard to discern what it was, it looked oddly like anger but Madara could think of no reason for Hashirama being angry with him. Madara had not been the one to kill Itama and Kawarma after all. That had been other Uchiha.

"My plan does not involve Fajima. It involves your brothers. I know that in your clan brothers hold the most love for each other, and I have a hard time thinking that your brothers would care to see you killed, or kill you in battle." Hashirama said.

Madara raised his eyebrow. "My brothers will do what is best for the clan. No matter the pain it may cause them at the sight of my death."

Hashirama smirked. "My plan will hopefully not cause your death."

"Then what is your brilliant plan?" Madara asked.

"You will find out in a little while." Hashirama said. "Until then, wait patiently. Tobirama and I are still discussing things."

Madara watched as Hashirama stood up. His head still felt a little woozy. So before Hashirama even left the room he had fallen back into a dreamless sleep. His various injuries all forgotten.

Madara woke up after several hours of healing sleep to an anxiously beating heart.

"Izuna!" He yelled to the empty room. "Oh god, he's going to be so worried!"

Madara had always had a very close relationship with his little brother. As much as he loved his older brothers, he was closer in age to Izuna and felt very protective of him. And Izuna felt very much the same toward Madara.

The door slid open again and Hashirama entered again. The Senju leader had a much more formal tunic on than the one had he had worn before. But his brown hair hung down his shoulders.

Hashirama released the Mokuton holding Madara in place. Madara looked up at Hashirama as he rubbed his chapped wrists.

"Madara Uchiha, I will give you two options." Hashirama said with a formal voice.

"Okay." Madara said slowly. He was trying to think of what Hashirama would require of him.

"Your first option is to die in this room. As you are our enemy." Hashirama said with his voice steely.

Madara waited for the second option.

"Your second option is to marry me in a marriage ceremony. And to swear your loyalty to me and my clan. You'll be expected to battle with our clan, and will shake off any allegiance to your own clan." Hashirama said with his arms crossed.

Madara was shocked. Marry Hashirama? What nonsense was this, they were enemies! Enemies just don't go marrying each other!

"Why marriage?" Madara croaked out.

"Because I know that the Uchiha respect family bonds the most. And by marrying me I become a part of your family. And you become a part of mine." Hashirama said.

"How will this achieve peace?" Madara asked. "It just seems like you want me to destroy my own people."

"I wouldn't ask you to fight in battles against the Uchiha. But I might subject you to our other enemies in a battle situation where your brothers would be unable to protect you. And thus, they would want to ally with us." Hashirama said. "I want to marry you. Not destroy you."

Madara felt weird warmth settle in his stomach. No one had ever offered him anything like this. What could he say? This could be his only way to save his brothers. By marrying this powerful man.

"I'll marry you." Madara said. "If I can help you achieve peace I'll do it." Madara stood. "Are we doing it in here?"

"You know that this is for life right?" Hashirama asked. "I have no plans of divorcing you. No matter what happens I want you by my side."

Madara rolled his eyes. "I know." He pointed to his eyes. "Most powerful in my clan, you want my Sharingan to protect yours, it's only natural."

"No. Not that." Hashirama said. "I've desired you from the other side of the battle field for long enough."

Madara felt another shock course through his body. The God of Shinobi desired him. What in the world was this? They were both men! Men couldn't make love to each other!

Tobirama walked into the room now with a nondescript Senju clan member. A witness for the contract it seemed.

Madara was numb throughout his wedding ceremony. He was startled when Hashirama grabbed his left hand in order to place a gold band on the ring finger. It was sealed now.

Madara looked up into Hashirama's brown eyes. He'd never been this close to his enemy before. And now he would be a lot closer.

"The clan already knows of the marriage. And if any Senju try to harm you they will answer to either me or Hashirama." Tobirama said. "As we speak messengers are being sent to the Uchiha clan to notify them of your nuptials."

Madara looked down at the ring on his finger. "What is the next step, Hashirama?" He asked.

"We get to know each other better." Hashirama said as he took Madara's hand. "Follow me, husband."

Madara allowed Hashirama to lead him to a private room. It was most likely Hashirama's bedroom, given the bed and the Senju clan symbols everywhere.

"I'll have your clan symbol added to the wall next to mine." Hashirama said as he sat down on his bed. He gestured for Madara to do the same.

Madara followed. "I don't get it." He said.

"What don't you get?" Hashirama asked.

"Why you wouldn't divorce me once peace is achieved. I'm an Uchiha, I'm a man and I'm downright dangerous. No one in their right mind would want to spend the rest of their life with me." Madara said. "I'm lucky enough to have my brothers."

"I'm also surprised." Hashirama said. "That you agreed to this marriage so quickly. And that you don't seem to be against it. As I am also a man and have been your enemy."

"Man or woman, it makes no difference to me." Madara said. "And I'm like you. I have no real reason to hate your clan. I don't know why we fight, and I want it stopped before I lose any more members of my clan."

Hashirama smiled as he inched closer to Madara. "Will you let me kiss you, Madara?" Hashirama asked.

"Okay." Madara said with a slight tremor in his voice. No one had ever wanted to kiss him before. They'd been too afraid of his Sharingan.

Hashirama pressed his lips gently into Madara's. It was a strange feeling. Madara had never felt someone's face that close to his. He closed his eyes and allowed Hashirama to lead the kiss. It was a nice feeling.

Hashirama pulled away and looked over Madara's face. "How old are you?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm twenty." Madara said.

"That is good to hear. I was worried that you were much younger."

"How old are you?" Madara whispered with a smirk.

"I'm twenty four. I'm four years older than you." Hashirama whispered.

"I had thought that you were pushing thirty because of your worry-lines." Madara said mischievously and with a smirk. Hashirama reacted strongly to Madara's smirk.

Madara ended up on the bed with Hashirama on top of him. Madara had no idea when it had happened. Hashirama's lips were moving along Madara's neck and his hands were working on removing Madara's Uchiha tunic.

Madara reached up to touch Hashirama's hair. It was a lot softer than his own tangled black spikes. It felt like a woman's silken hair as it glided easily past his battle worn fingers.

Hashirama leaned up from where he had been exploring Madara's body. "I love you." He whispered.

Madara's eyes widened. No one had said that to him before. It felt strange, and it caused weird things to happen to Madara's heart.

"I've never been loved." Madara whispered back to Hashirama. "I'm nothing more than a powerful set of eyes for my clan." And to emphasize his point he activated his Sharingan, which glowed red in the darkness. "How can you be here with me now, and not fear for your life?"

"Because I trust you. And I am not weak willed. I've faced you countless times in battle; I know most of your tricks." Hashirama said as he ran his hands along Madara's pale chest, paying special attention to Madara's various scars. "I've seen the affection that you hold for your clansmen and I envy, I wish to hold all of your affection for myself and not share it with anyone."

Madara's blush was impressive. He was uncomfortable with all these words and all the touches from Hashirama. Hashirama only grinned wickedly at Madara's blush. "I want to be the only person that sees you like this." Hashirama growled.

Madara felt a weird chill run down his spine at that statement. He went to back away from Hashirama. He was Madara Uchiha; no one should be able to do this to him.

But Hashirama responded by pinning Madara once more to the bed while he kissed Madara deeply. The Senju's tongue claiming every inch of Madara's mouth.

Groans flew out of Madara's throat as he felt Hashirama press his body intimately against his, their man hoods straining between thin sheets of material.

**The Next Morning. **

Madara woke up with Hashirama spooned around him. The Senju's brown arm was wrapped tightly against Madara's waist.

Madara tried to move away from Hashirama, but the ache and the strength of the Senju leader stopped him. Damn Senju, Madara thought. Their activities last night had made him almost immobile with ache.

Hashirama stirred from behind Madara. He lazily opened his brown eyes and was met with Madara's black hair. It tickled his nose. But he still leaned forward and kissed Madara's cheek as he said, "Good morning."

Madara growled. He hated that phrase. He'd never cared for mornings.

"Not a morning person?" Hashirama asked with a laugh.

"Never." Madara said. "I hate them."

"I'll see about changing that." Hashirama said with another kiss to the corner of Madara's mouth.

Then there was a knock at the door, and then Tobirama was striding into the room with a hand held firmly over his eyes.

"Hashirama, you need to get up right now. Madara's brothers are outside with the entire Uchiha clan. They want to negotiate peace and they want to see Madara." Tobirama said.

Madara sat up and winced a little. "Curse you Hashirama, this pain is the worst."

"I hardly think so. You've obviously had worse in battle." Hashirama said.

Tobirama made gagging noises. "Can you two not discuss this with me in the room?"

"You're right." Hashirama said. "We need to meet with the Uchiha. Give us ten minutes Tobirama, we'll be out momentarily."

* * *

**A/N- **I hope you guys like my first HashiMada story. You may have noticed that I skipped over the lemon, and that was on purpose. I have no ability, but if you guys really liked it what little I did then let me know and I'll see about adding it into the sequel. Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
